


Umbra Somnus

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: GFY, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Sleep<br/>Will is asked to give an lecture at Nico's school, after Nico collapsed from 'exhaustion' at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra Somnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupanuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/gifts).



> I apologize for not posting sooner, but I was too busy reading and try to think of inspiration.

There was going to be a lecture. Apparently, since Nico had collapsed from exhaustion at school, they wanted someone to explain the importance of sleep, instead of staying up to ridiculous hours studying. 

 

The students filed into the lecture hall slowly. Jamie wondered what they were trying to achieve with this when the person who had collapsed was in the infirmary. She didn't question it out loud and walked in with all the other students.

At the front of the room the headmaster was trying to get some order in the room before the speaker arrived. She wishes him luck. It was a room full of teenagers. They don't listen for crap.

"Calm down!" he cried. "Our speaker is just getting Mr. di Angelo out of the infirmary. He'll be here soon."

His words were proven right when, in a break in the noise, two voices were heard in the hall. One was Nico's, the other was familiar, but Jamie couldn't place it. That is, until he walked in the room.

When the speaker walked in with Nico, the headmaster excused himself. She didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be in charge of a bunch of teenagers either.

Nico was in a wheelchair, and he was not happy about it, if his scowl was anything to go by. The speaker was younger than she expected. About sixteen, with sun kissed blond hair. He smiled at Nico every time he muttered something about hating wheelchairs.

Will stepped up to the podium just in time for the speakers to pick up Will saying, "Drink your nectar, blue sky." 

Then he looked at the microphone and smiled sheepishly. "Hello! My name is Will Solace. I am a student in Med school. They asked me to speak, because they figured you would be more comfortable being talked to by a teen."

Nico then said, loud enough for them to all hear, "I hate this wheelchair. Can't I sit in something else?

Will grinned at him. "Sure! Stand up, sun kissed."

Nico stood up, eyeing Will warily. He swayed a little and took a step forward. Then Will took the microphone from the podium, strode over to the wheelchair and sat in it. Then he reached out to Nico, put a hand on his waist, and pulled him down into his lap.

"There you go, my beautiful fallen angel! You're not sitting on the wheelchair anymore! You're sitting on me, star fallen." Everyone stared at them.

Nico tried to stand up, but Will's hand on his waist stopped him. He struggled a little more, before admitting defeat. He pulled his legs up, and leaned against Will's chest, and his "Good night, Will" was heard through the microphone.

Will smiled at him. "Go to sleep, my shining star. You're exhausted."

Then he turned back to the crowd and grinned. "Hello normal teens! I did not think that I would be giving a speech about exhaustion at my boyfriend's school when I woke io this morning."

Judy then yelled, "And what will your boyfriend think when he learns that Nico fell asleep on your lap?" It was said smugly, liked she had just shared a horrible secret.

Will cocked his head. "Probably, 'Oh crap, I fell asleep on Will again, I hope that Hazel, Reyna, and the Aphrodite kids never hear about this, else I'm so screwed? I'm not sure. I also get this feeling that you are constantly flirting with Nico. I would like to ask you to stop. It would be considered harassment if you were to continue."

Judy went red. Then sat down, muttering.about mean boyfriends.

Will said, "What was that? Do you have something to say to the class? Or are you just insulting me for protecting my boyfriend? Please do enlighten us."

Judy squirmed. Then "It was nothing."

Will smirked then began his lecture.

About halfway through the lecture, Nico started to stir. He opened his eyes. Then he closed them again. "Don't tell me I fell asleep on you in front of my entire class." he groaned.

Will paused in his lecture. "I'm afraid you did, sleeping beauty."

Nico yawned, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *sees plot* *screams* *runs away*


End file.
